cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 008: Images Clash
|Row 7 title = Featured Character|Row 7 info = Sakura Kagegana}} “Attack the Vanguard!” Unbelievable! The excellent teamwork of Blue Wings has overcome the raw power of Dimension Police! “That new grade 3 the Blue Wings got really helped improve the archetype’s viability.” “That's amazing!” “Where can I get cards like that?” ---- At this time, the butler announced the next two fighters: Makoto Sakaki and Sakura Kagehana. As their names were called, they approached the fight table. “So you're the one who defeated Reiji,” Sakura observed, “This is unexpected considering how little experience you have.” Makoto sighed. “People really need to stop saying I have no experience.” “If this is your first tournament,” Sakura answered, “You have no experience.” She then adds, “My sister says there is a strong will in you…” “A strong will?” “She insists that anyone who defeated Reiji must have some secret power.” “What does your sister mean by that?” Makoto asked. “Let's find out…” “Stand Up, Vanguard!” “Starburst Dracokid!” “Stealth Beast, Cat Devil! Ride!” Makoto had the first move. “I ride Starburst Squire! Dracokid’s skill lets me draw one.” Sakura was a bit concerned. He's brought that card with him… “Ride! Stealth Rogue of Summoning, Jiraiya!” Makoto’s eyes were glued to the board. No matter what she runs, I can't give her too many Counter Blasts at once… “I'll call up a friend so my vanguard won't be lonely,” Sakura then said, “Attack!” “No guard!” Makoto answered. Sakura smiled, and checked a Critical Trigger. “A Critical already?” Agrise was shocked. Asahi, however, was not. “We've got to remember anything can happen in the early game, Regina,” he replied to her. Makoto didn't budge, however. “That's one less trigger I have to worry about,” he said. “Let's see what you got, then,” his opponent replied. “Ride! Silent Tom!” Makoto answered. “He's not riding Temna, Yuto-san?” Agrise asked Asahi. “He must not have it in his hand,” Asahi replied. “Call Starburst Squire,” Makoto added, ‘Attack the Vanguard! Starburst Squire’s skill, drop a hand card to give Silent Tom 5000 Power.” Sakura giggled. “I won't guard that one,” she said. “Drive Check, Draw Trigger!” Makoto said. Sakura was a little miffed, as she couldn't get the extra damage. Aww, Makoto’s trying to damage deny me. How cute… I've got to finish Sakura off before she gets to grade 3… “I stand and draw,” Sakura began, “Ride! Stealth Beast, Spell Hound! Then call Stealth Fiend, Jakotsu Girl! Attack, Jakotsu Girl!” I can't let that attack hit… “Guard!” “Ha!” Sakura laughed, “You fell for my trap. I check the top seven for a Shirayuki, but if there isn't one, I get to Soul Charge.” “Grr…” A Grade 3? Perfect… “Spell Hound attacks Silent Tom!” “I'll guard that one as well!” “Tch. Drive check, no trigger.” “Okay,” Makoto finally said, “It's my turn, stand and draw!” The crowd was on its feet. (They had to, they were standing.) “Ride! CEO Amaterasu! Imaginary Gift: Protect I! Call! Two Battle Sister, Torte!” “Come on, then,” Sakura replied, “Come at me.” “Amaterasu’s skill lets me draw a card, then check the top card of the deck… This one to the top.” “Must be a Critical Trigger…” I hope it is… “Amaterasu attacks!” “Meh. No guard.” “Twin Drive Check…” Makoto was ready to win. “First check, Draw Trigger! Power to Torte on the left. Second check, Draw Trigger! Power to Torte on the right.” Sakura smiled, even though she didn't check a damage trigger. This is even better than I imagined… “Torte attacks your vanguard! With her skill, she gets 10000 Power and an extra Critical!” “No guard on that one either,” Sakura answered. She checked a Draw Trigger. Four damage for Sakura, two for Makoto. Sakura had Makoto right where she wanted him. “The other Torte attacks!” Makoto told his opponent, “If you don't guard this attack, this fight is over!” “I'll guard that, then!” Sakura answered with a Heal Trigger, to absolutely no one's surprise. Makoto nodded, giving the turn over to Sakura. She played me, turning my attempt at rushing the game into her advantage. Luckily, I've got ten cards in hand, including four sentinels… Wait… That's actually a bad thing… “I stand and draw,” Sakura began her turn. She smiled at the card she drew. “Rise up to the challenge, my avatar! No one can stand up to your greatness! I ride! Samurai Chieftain, HYU-GA!!! That gives me an Imaginary Gift: Accel I!” A large, armored warbeast entered the field. In rapid succession, Sakura called a flurry of units supporting HYU-GA: Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki, Stealth Rogue of Summoning, Jiraiya, Stealth Fiend, Rainy Madam, Stealth Dragon, Hitsumetsu Blazer, and Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue, the last one with HYU-GA’s skill. “It looks like every unit on the field now has HYU-GA’s name,” Sakura began to laugh. “Your units, my units, everyone is HYU-GA!” “This is bad,” Agrise said to Asahi. “Agreed.” With Hyakki’s skill, Sakura called over another Hyakki on top of her Shirayuki, retiring it, and giving everything except the new Hyakki an extra power boost. Finally, Hitsumetsu put itself into the soul so Sakura could be ready for her counterattack. “Let's see… 24, 45, 45, and 32,” Sakura noted to herself, “This should do the trick! HYU-GA’s skill!” “What is it now?” Makoto asked, frustrated. “Soul Blast 1 grade 3, and say goodbye to all your rear-guards!” “What?!” “Since they share the name of HYU-GA, your rear-guards are shuffled into the deck!” Sakura answered. Makoto now had no intercepts, no boosters, and worst of all, no way of knowing what he would draw next. “HYU-GA Vogue attacks for 32!” “Guard!” Makoto threw down a Critical Trigger and a 10k shield. “Rainy Madam’s skill,” Sakura answered, “I place her into the soul to return a Shirayuki from my drop zone to my hand. HYU-GA the vanguard attacks for 27!” “Complete Guard! Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist!” “Checking the Twin Drive,” Sakura responded quickly, “First, Critical Trigger! The effects go to HYU-GA Vogue. Second, Front Trigger! Power to the front row! Jakotsu HYU-GA attacks for 34!” “No guard!” Makoto learned his lesson, “Damage check, Critical Trigger! Power to the vanguard.” The damage was now 4 to 4. “The last HYU-GA Vogue attacks for 65 and 2 critical!” Sakura could feel it. She was going to win. “Complete Guard! Once again! Miss Mist!” Makoto was thankful for the extra Draw Triggers. But he was down to five cards in hand. Sakura had two. “Phew,” Agrise breathed a sigh of relief, “That was close!” “I'll admit,” Asahi agreed, “He's pretty good.” “Makoto…” Hanako was worried. Reiji stared intently at the fight, wondering whether Makoto would play that card… Rex only smiled; Tetsu was beginning to break a sweat. Sakura was worried. Would Makoto have enough to finish the game? “Stand and draw,” Makoto finally said, after taking a few deep breaths. “Spread your wings and take flight, dragon born of starlight! I ride Starburst Dragon!!!” So that's the special card everyone's talking about… Asahi made a note to himself. “Starburst Dragon gains 10000 Power when rode from a grade 3,” Makoto then said, “I call Amaterasu and Silent Tom,” Makoto had to create a new strategy on the fly. “Starburst Dragon attacks your vanguard! With skill, I look at the top five cards of the deck, then add all the normal units to my hand.” I think I'll let this one slide… “And if I add two or fewer cards to my hand, the unit being attacked loses 10000 Power until end of turn.” He shows her two cards. “Heh,” Sakura began to respond, “There's no way I can guard that.” “Twin Drive Check. First, Heal Trigger! Power to Amaterasu and heal one. Second…” Everyone in the room, and millions watching on TV were holding their breaths. “Critical Trigger! The effects will go to Starburst Dragon!” Sakura hoped for a Heal Trigger, but didn't get one. She had already been eliminated from the tournament. Everyone was stunned, Reiji especially. That kid actually did it… “Winner! Makoto Sakaki!” Rex announced. The crowd began to cheer. After realizing he had won, Makoto walked over to the three people watching him the closest. “Well done, Makoto,” Asahi was the first to say, “I guess I gotta keep up my end of the bargain, huh?” “I mean,” Makoto began to respond, “If it's too personal, I'm not forcing you to say anything.” “It's fine,” Asahi answered back, “It's just a long story, not a tragedy.” “Oh, good,” Makoto replied, “Not a big fan of tragedies.” “Listen closely,” Asahi began to say, bringing Hanako and Asahi’s little brother, Hiroto closer to the group so they could hear as well. “What are you doing here?” Hanako asked Hiroto. “I'm here with my big brother, silly,” Hiroto answered. “You two know each other?” Makoto asked his sister. “We go to school together, silly!” Hiroto answered for Hanako. “Like I said,” Asahi said, “It's a long story…” ---- Meanwhile, Rex and Tetsu were discussing what they had just seen. "Perhaps you were right, Tetsu," Rex stated as plainly as could be, "Maybe there is no PSYqualia anymore..." "I've only been trying to tell you for years..." Tetsu answered quietly. "Then again," Rex added, "Maybe we don't need it..." "Maybe..." "Maybe we will be just fine with just our imaginations..." He was reminded of the words a certain someone once told him. Imagination will become your strength! "Maybe imagination is all we need..." Rex finally said. "What do you mean by that, exactly?" Tetsu asked him. "I'm not sure of that myself," Rex admitted, "But imagine the good we could do if we could harness the full power of imagination..." Category:Crossroads Chapters